


A Long Day's End

by sorawings



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorawings/pseuds/sorawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a drabble fic for gowashthelights who wanted some fluffy fluff. So I gave her Dorian comforting John after a nightmare, complete with a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



Dorian was updating his data files when John quivering in the bed sheets and whimpering.

“No, please no, have to- save- not again,” John pleaded in the dark.  

Dorian paused for 0.67 seconds, unsure of the proper protocol in such a situation. Does one intervene? But if you do intervene and wake the person, you’ve interrupted their sleep. Logically, though, John’s sleep was already interrupted by the nightmare.

No. Not a nightmare. A night terror. This had all of the relevant symptoms – data says intervention is the best. After taking an additional 0.19 seconds to assess what would be the proper action, Dorian curled around John’s side. He was careful not to trap John’s legs or arms because that would only contribute to John’s distress. Instead, he made as much skin contact as he could. He placed his hand on the side of John’s face, stroking his cheek lovingly with his thumb.

“John,” Dorian murmured.

No response. John was still in distress. Dorian moved both hands to John’s face, making sure his own would be immediately visible when John awoke.

“John,” Dorian said more firmly.

John woke with a start, sweating and panting. A single tear slid down John’s cheek. It would have been cliché or over the top if it hadn’t been in this situation. John looked vulnerable, so vulnerable.

“Dorian?” John begged into the dark.

“Shhhhhh,” Dorian soothed. “Right here. Just look into my eyes, John.”

John held on to Dorian’s hands on his face like a lifeline. Slowly John’s eyes cleared. He knew he wasn’t back there – in the line of fire. He was here, with Dorian.

“I’m fine,” John grunted, playing tough. “Go on back to whatever you were doing while I was asleep. It was just a dream.” He said, pushing Dorian lightly. “Lemme up. I need to hit the men’s room.”

Dorian watched John go. It was only 05:12:37. It was going to be a long day.

 

/ ~ \ ~ / ~ \

 

Dorian was right, of course. The day was long and John was crabby. John didn’t go back to sleep after he had fled the bedroom. He tried to avoid Dorian to ‘keep face’ but Dorian wasn’t fooled. John was feeling vulnerable so he wasn’t comfortable and didn’t know what to do with that.

So, of course, he spent the day at work complaining more than usual. He was also harder than usual to rope in from bad ideas. They went to an abandoned apartment to investigate reports of gunfire and John thought it would be a _brilliant_ idea to go in, guns blazing.

When they were finally alone and at home, Dorian made his move.

Once they crossed the doorway, Dorian grabbed John, closed the door with his leg, and pulled John with him against the door. He made sure that he was the one trapped against the door with John everywhere around him. It seemed symbolic and it was. John was everything around him, really. John was his everything.

Dorian lured John into a kiss. He kept it slow and soft. A kiss between lovers who had all the time in the world. Small nips of lips, a hint of tongue but not much. Not yet. They had all the time in the world.

John’s mouth was warm and soft and oh so human. Dorian wished he could crawl into John and so they could occupy the same space. Be one literally instead of only figuratively.

Right when it feels like the kiss is going to get more frantic, more urgent, Dorian pulls away. Giving John a reassuring smile, he turns them around. He walks them backwards to their bathroom. Once there he fills up their large tub.

John almost opens his mouth to say something – ask Dorian what the plan is – but Dorian silences him with a swift kiss and a pointed look. He doesn’t wand John to think, just feel. He starts undressing John. He takes of articles of clothing one by one, like the careful work on a crucial piece of circuitry. You go slowly because it matters more, because every move is important.

After John is stripped, he gets his turn undressing Dorian. He takes the same slow care with Dorian that Dorian took with him. He undresses Dorian like one he’s unwrapping a present, eager to see what is beneath, cherishing the moment.

When the dance of undressing is finished the tub is full and Dorian turns off the water. He gets in, lies back, and motions for John to join him.

John looks nervous to join – it’s that fear of vulnerability again – but he joins anyway, albeit defensively. Dorian has already seen all of John’s body. He’s explored every part with hands and lips and tongue. Still, though, John feels the need to curl in on himself. For someone who pretty much wears his heart on his sleeve, John is wary when it comes to letting it actually be touched. Dorian already has John’s heart. John just doesn’t fully understand what that means yet.

Once John is settled in the tub, even if he is still in a defensive position, Dorian takes him into his arms. He kisses John on the neck. Once, twice, forever. He smiles against John’s neck and tells him sweet nothings. You’re beautiful. There was never anyone else for me. You were my first sight in this life and you will be what I see for my own forever.

John laugh after a while, unwinding. He tells Dorian to stop acting like they are a bunch of girls at a sleep over. Dorian just grins and nuzzles John’s ear.

He tells John stories from before. Dorian tells John anything that could be interesting. He tries his best to talk like a real storyteller, but this is Dorian’s first time trying so he doesn’t know how well it goes.

Dorian doesn’t know how long they end up sitting there. Dorian is wrapped around John like a creeper vine, protecting John as much as he always feels protected. John’s skin has pruned in that way that Dorian always finds intriguing by the time they get out and go to bed.

 

/ ~ \ ~ / ~ \

 

In the bed, Dorian has John on his back and he’s nibbling at John’s fingers. The wrinkles from the water are just too cool to ignore. He kisses each finger tip then he kisses John.

The kiss starts soft. Dorian and John kiss like they had before. Like the world is theirs for the taking so they can take their time and just enjoy the feel of one another. It doesn’t stay that way, though. Their need for one another is too great. Dorian settles himself between John’s splayed thighs as he licks his way into John’s mouth.

As urgent it feels for Dorian to be in John, he takes it slow. This is all for John. This is about giving things to hold him _here_. John’s past won’t leave him alone, but if Dorian has his way he will lock the past away for good.

He is slow when he prepares John. So slow. Unbearably slow. John curses him and swears to every great entity that if Dorian doesn’t get in him now John will make another ‘accident’ happen like with that first MX. Dorian just captures moans and pants in passionate kisses as the is so deliberate with each finger, each stretch.

John has been reduced to writhing and whimpers when Dorian deems him ready. He grabs the lube and slathers his cock.

“Look at me John,” Dorian says softly, one hand caressing John’s face.

John opens his eyes. When had they closed? He looks at Dorian and Dorian wants to worship at the alter of John Kennex. John looks like he just found the key to the universe. Like he was told, yes, Santa is actually real. He looks like he just realized that maybe he can have a happy ending after all.

Dorian can think of no better response than to slowly, deliberately slide in. John lets out a high gasp. Surprised and hit with pleasure all in one.

But Dorian can’t help it. He wants to own John, to possess him. To say _this. Remember this._ because he will never let John have anything less.

“I love you,” Dorian whispers, kissing John’s eyelids. “I’ll never let you get hurt again.”

John whimpers at that. Dorian picks the pace up slightly. From the slow progress of a glacier across a plain, to the pace of a sleepy morning with a warm breeze. He works to find the perfect angle, hitting John on the spot that makes him gasp with sudden pressure but not too hard and centered on the mark, or this will all be over far too quickly. He keeps it tantalizing. So close but not at all there yet.

“Dorian,” John sobs. “Dorian- You- You keep me sane. You are the light in my sunset, Dorian. Please– just… hold me tighter.” John buries his face in Dorian’s neck like it will make them both forget his admission.

Dorian wraps himself around John, their hands clasped above John’s head, their lips on one another. With each slow but hard thrust their chests rub together in a way that is sensuous and warm.

“John. God, John.” Dorian pants against John’s lips. John’s eyes are almost black with desire. Suddenly, Dorian can’t take the slow pace anymore. His urgency takes over and Dorian’s thrusts become fast and hard. He hits John right where John wants it, needs it. John is shaking with how good it feels.

“ _Yes_ ,” John moans, thrusting his head back onto the pillow. “ _Do it._ ”

Dorian rips his right hand free to grab John. Dorian’s hand is still slick from before and he pumps in time with his thrusts. He twists his wrist on each stroke. When he’s a breath from coming, Dorian circles the head of John’s cock with his thumb.

John falls apart.

His head is moving restlessly across the pillow and his thighs shake. His everything. John shakes like a leaf and the world bursts into nothing but white light. Words of love and endearment fall from his lips with no organization, just fleeing his body before he can try to hold them back. He wraps his legs around Dorian’s waist as his vision comes back and pulls Dorian in even deeper. He tightens around Dorian and murmurs,

“Come for me.”

Dorian lets out a cross between a gasp and a whine as he come with the sudden blinding force of a punch to the head, his processes just freeze for a moment with nothing but the centers for pleasure and affection whirring inside his head. He is lost in how much he feels for John and he never wants to let go. Never wants to stop being thunderstruck with just how much he loves John.

When Dorian’s processes have finally gotten back on line and are functioning like normal, John is below him, legs still around his waist. John is stroking Dorian’s cheeks and looking at him with such wonder that Dorian can hardly believe that he could be so lucky as to deserve such a look.

John smiles at him and utters one word,

“Thank you.”

 

/ ~ \ ~ / ~ \

 

After a quick clean up, they are encased under a multitude of blankets. John is in Dorian’s arms. Dorian plans to keep him there, in his arms, all weekend. John tells Dorian’s his fears, his nightmares. Sometimes he thinks he’s still there – under fire, watching his team die in front of his eyes. Dorian listens and holds John tighter. They have each other. They will be fine. They will be always.


End file.
